La maldición de su voz
by Kaomeinu
Summary: Inuyasha, un músico talentoso estaba enamorado de Kikyo, su hermosa voz lo había hipnotizado pero ella le jugo un gran traición por la cual el estaba condenado a una maldición que solo el amor podría romper, el se encierra en su odio no dejando entrar a nadie en su alma, hasta que una voz lo hace despertar, ¿ podrá ser esa voz ser su salvación o de nuevo su perdición?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La tormenta dejaba caer su lluvia torrencial a lo largo de todo el camino, su fuerza azotaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, los cascos de un caballo se dejaban escuchar mientras el viento golpeaba contra los arboles con gran ímpetu, el jinete cabalgaba con desesperación, tal vez ese era el final de su existencia, sabía que nunca debió de haberse inmiscuido en cosas tan oscuras y tan peligrosas pero su amor por esa mujer, por salvarla de ese destino cruel al cual pensaba no era merecedora, sin embargo todo se volteo en su contra y ahora su vida se encontraba en peligro, el caballo iba a su máxima velocidad, esquivaba los arboles mientras luchaba contra la fuerza descomunal del viento, sabía que era prácticamente imposible huir pero por lo menos debía intentarlo, entonces la vio, lo que más temía esa mujer llamada Midoriko estaba frente a él, totalmente seca como si la lluvia no la tocara o se esfumara tan solo con el contacto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, el caballo se detuvo abruptamente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo mojado, el equino salió despavorido del lugar como sabiendo a quien se enfrentaba, Inuyasha no quería levantar el rostro admitía que la mujer que estaba frente a él era hermosa, pero temía por su vida a sobre manera no por el mismo sino por el hecho de que era la única oportunidad de salvar la vida de su amada Kikyo, ella era su debilidad su única debilidad y esa debilidad lo había traído hasta ahí, se armo de valor y miro a los ojos a la mujer, su larga cabellera negra y ojos fríos le recordaban a su amada pero su piel era más blanca parecía nieve sus labios eran de color rojo sangre su vestido blanco la hacía ver celestial pero sabía muy bien que era un ser muy temido, lo podía matar tan fácilmente y el la había retado.

La mujer camino grácilmente acercándose un poco hacia él, Inuyasha no reacciono—Valla que eres ingenuo te has dejado engañar tan fácilmente como quien engaña a un niño, y todo por un amor no correspondido, aunque debemos admitir que la que amas es hermosa y tiene un don hermoso aunque maldito con el cual controla tu voluntad—expreso la mujer con una dulce voz pero a la vez esa voz tan extremadamente dulce daba miedo.

Inuyasha reacciono inmediatamente a la afirmación de la mujer—¡No!, estoy seguro que ella me ama tanto o más de lo que yo la amo a ella, por eso hice esto, por eso tome esta joya para pedir un deseo—miro la perla rosácea que tenía en sus manos—aunque me costase la vida la salvaría a ella.

La mujer rió— Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor es ciego, Kikyo me sorprende cada día más, mira que controlar la voluntad de los hombres para mandarlos a morir aquí por su conveniencia, ¿de verdad muchacho creíste su historia sin hacer ninguna pregunta?, valla el teatro de la dulce mujer moribunda con voz de ángel le funciona a la perfección, encanta a los hombres llevándolos como las sirenas a lo profundo de un abismo.

— ¡Miente! —grito Inuyasha perdiendo el control.

— ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte? —Inquirió sin esperar respuesta—Ella solo quería la perla para ser la mujer más poderosa, ser eternamente bella, reinar junto con Naraku su gran amor un ser mucho más maligno que ella, fuiste un crédulo pero no te preocupes ella ya no existe más, la maldición que ya le había puesto anteriormente si volvía a siquiera intentar robar la perla tuvo su efecto.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, su mente reacciono y sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, sabía lo que eso significaba, solo muerte, la ira e impotencia se apoderaron de él, su furia era tan grande que el miedo se esfumo, trato de abalanzarse hacia la mujer que estaba frente a él para matarla ya nada le importaba, ni la misma muerte, no solo estaba el hecho de que la mujer que mas amaba había muerto sino que jamás lo había amado, solo lo había utilizado a su conveniencia, nunca llego hacia la mujer sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, sabía que moriría y ya no le preocupaba entonces empezó a escuchar las últimas palabras de la protectora de la valiosa perla de Shikon.

—En verdad me gustaría dejarte vivir y lo hare pero no te puedes quedar sin castigo por tu osadía, al igual que Kikyo una maldición te marcara, serás un monstruo para los demás, no podrás morir ni aunque lo intentes, serás como un demonio rechazado vivirás en la sombras hasta que alguien te saque de ellas, un amor verdadero deberás encontrar para que la maldición se pueda esfumar—dicho esto se desvaneció como niebla.

Inuyasha empezó a sentir un horrible sufrimiento en todo su cuerpo, era como si se estuviera muriendo, miro su manos en un acto reflejo debido al dolor y se encontró con que sus uñas se convertían en garras capaces de despedazar lo que hubiera a su paso, su cabello negro azabache se cambio de tonalidad a plateado y creció mas allá de su cintura, un dolor se alojo en su boca, entonces en el reflejo de un charco logro ver que le crecían unos colmillos de bestia, sus orejas humanas desaparecieron dándole paso a unas caninas encima de su cabeza, de un momento a otro el dolor físico ceso pero el sentimental no, Inuyasha se sentía un verdadero monstruo, no deseaba vivir así, fue cuando de vuelta escucho la voz de Midoriko como si le susurrara al oído.

—por más que lo intentes no podrás morir, siento como tu alma se llena de odio espero que pronto lo dejes salir porque si no será tu perdición—el susurro se fue con el viento.

Inuyasha se dejo caer en el suelo derrotado la lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente sobre él, pero no le importaba, como había dicho Midoriko su alma se lleno de odio, odiaba a Midoriko por ponerle esa maldición que no solo lo había convertido en un ser abominable sino que lo había hecho incapaz de morir pero principalmente odiaba a Kikyo que con su voz lo había enamorado lo había hecho tocar el cielo para de un golpe mandarlo hacia el infierno, y en verdad deseaba que ella se pudriera en el mismísimo averno, sin embargo su voz era el único recuerdo que le dejo y esa también era su maldición no poder olvidar el eco de su voz.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno es mi primer fic, es una pequeña introducción se me ocurrió cuando leía otro fic respecto a la música, espero que les agrade, déjenme saber su opinión les gusto no les gusto, y de antemano gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo uno Remembranza

**Capitulo uno**

**Remembranza**

Meses antes.

La mansión Taisho siempre tan elegante y majestuosa a pesar de los años y de la pérdida de sus dueños mantenía su esplendor intacto, los únicos habitantes que quedaban en la casa eran dos jóvenes hermanos con la servidumbre principalmente el mayordomo que los crio, ya que sus padres, el rico matrimonio Taisho había muerto en un asalto a su carruaje un día de verano que habían ido a visitar su casa de campo pero eso había sido ya hace bastantes años cuando ambos jóvenes eran prácticamente unos adolescentes, pero ahora eran unos hombres, el mayor el lord Sesshomaru Taisho se encargaba de los negocios que dejo su padre el finado Inu no Taisho, era un hombre apuesto y distinguido, alto, sus ojos eran negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, su piel era hermosa parecía porcelana, era un hombre frio y calculador, no mostraba ningún sentimiento en cambio el menor Inuyasha era todo lo contrario, aunque muy parecido a Sesshomaru físicamente solo los diferenciaba el cabello corto de Inuyasha, el a diferencia era un hombre sensible claro que sin perder su hombría, rudeza y gallardía, le encantaba el arte y la música, componía un sinfín de melodías hermosas por ello estudiaba esta disciplina en el conservatorio de música de Londres, eso ha Sesshomaru no le importaba mientras no cometiera imprudencias no habría problemas y además aunque nadie lo creyera el amaba la música porque le recordaba a su querida madre Izayoi la cual adoraba las melodías.

Inuyasha era un joven ya de veintiún años, bastante apuesto y distinguido, asediado al igual que su hermano por su gallardía, sus ojos negros parecían que ocultaban a la noche entera, era soñador y feliz, pero un día eso cambiaría y ese día ya había llegado.

Inuyasha se dirigía al conservatorio ese día, como siempre, bien vestido con un traje negro, había escrito varias sinfonías con la ayuda de su piano, aunque para el no eran tan buenas, a los demás les parecían hermosas, pero él aun esperaba su obra maestra.

Al entrar al conservatorio se encontró con todos los demás estudiantes alrededor del piano, parecía que observaban y hablaban con alguien, decidió acercarse para mirar a la persona que miraban encontrándose con lo más hermoso que podía haber visto en su vida, un ángel, era una mujer de hermosa cabellera negra y lacia, su rostro era como de porcelana fina, sus ojos eran negros como los suyos, pero más fríos, su figura era curvilínea acentuada con ese hermoso vestido color marfil que la hacía ver celestial, necesitaba saber su nombre algo sobre ella, hasta que alguien hablo para romper con todas esa dudas.

—Señorita Kikyo nos encantaría escucharla cantar en compañía del piano, para que sus compañeros la escuchen y la conozcan—expreso el maestro de la academia.

—Sería un honor maestro—dijo con voz tenue pero sin emoción— ¿Cuál melodía desean que interprete?

El maestro volteo e inmediatamente vio a Inuyasha que acababa de llegar con las partituras que bien sabia él, eran sus recién creadas melodías— ¿le parecería bien una melodía recién escrita por un compañero prodigio?

—Me encantaría—inquirió sin mostrar ningún cambio en actitud fría.

—Lord Taisho sería tan amable de pasar al frente y acompañar a lady Kikyo en el piano con una de sus melodías—le hablo el profesor al ojinegro.

Inuyasha se sintió apenado, como si fuera retraído algo que no era en absoluto, aunque sabía muy bien cuál era la causa de esa extraña timidez y era causada por la hermosa joven que ahora estaba frente a él, entonces avanzo y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros decidido y se puso enfrente de la hermosa joven para luego besar su mano con cortesía.

—Mi lady mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, es un placer conocerla—después de decir esto soltó lentamente su mano y levanto su vista entonces la vio sonreír, eso le dio un vuelco a su corazón.

—Encantada mi lord—expreso haciendo una pequeña reverencia—mi nombre es Kikyo Hisaka, será un honor cantar una melodía suya y más ser acompañada por un caballero como usted en esta interpretación.

—El placer será mío—expuso Inuyasha con nerviosismo, entonces se coloco en el banco justo delante del piano, y mostro a la hermosa cantante las partituras y la letra.

La melodía empezó y ella también lo hizo.

**El sol duerme en silencio**

**En algún siglo pasado**

**rojos, calmados océanos melancólicos**

**con caricias ardientes lo enterraron a cantar.**

La voz de Kikyo se elevaba con sincronía y perfección, su voz tenia tantos matices que elevaba los sentidos de cualquier oyente y mas los de Inuyasha que ahora estaba hipnotizado.

**Viví mi vida por los sueños**

**mi noche contemplé por los deseos**

**Al fin del tiempo la verdad**

**Perder la fe es un crimen**

Ella seguía con su interpretación mientras los acordes de Inuyasha con el piano le daban un toque más épico a la voz aterciopelada de la joven que se elevaba más.

**Mi deseo es que esta noche**

**durara por la eternidad**

**La oscuridad que me rodea:**

**costa de un mar solar**

**¡cómo desearía ponerme con el sol!**

**Durmiendo**

**Llorando**

**Contigo**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la excelente mancuerna que formaban esos dos, aunque la letra de la canción tenia toques nostálgicos era hermosa.

**Tristeza tiene corazón humano**

**que se irá de mi dios**

**Navegaría yo antes de mil lunas**

**sin saber nunca a dónde voy**

**Doscientos veintidós días de luz**

**serán deseados por la noche**

**Un instante para el juego del poeta **

**hasta que no quede nada por decirse.**

Todos les aplaudieron con admiración, mientras Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenia frente a él, lo sabía desde ese momento seria un esclavo de Kikyo porque su voz lo había enamorado.

Kikyo sonreía pero nadie sabía lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa solo ella misma.

Después de terminada la clase, Inuyasha esperaba a su ángel fuera del conservatorio, Kikyo se había quedado platicando con su maestro y el la esperaba a la salida impaciente, sabía que era imprudente ya que se acababan de conocer pero sentía la necesidad de hablarle, al verla salir su corazón prácticamente se encendió de emoción y salió a su encuentro.

—Lady Kikyo me gustaría acompañarla hasta su casa si no hay ningún inconveniente —expreso Inuyasha nervioso por milésima vez en el día, realmente ese era el colmo.

—No hay inconveniente mi lord será un placer que me acompañe.

Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo el cual ella acepto y lo tomo de inmediato, empezaron a caminar seguidos por la dama de compañía de la señorita Kikyo, después de un rato de silencio, el joven lord se decidió a romper ese silencio.

—lady Kikyo quería decirle lo maravillado que he quedado con su voz, es una excelente intérprete su voz me elevo como ninguna otra lo había hecho.

Kikyo sonrió de una forma perturbadora—le agradezco el cumplido mi lord, pero su canción era tan hermosa.

—permítame diferir señorita Kikyo pero creo que si mi melodía se elevo tanto fue por su prodigiosa voz.

—pues le vuelvo a agradecer por tan amable cumplido pero podría hablarme de tu me incomoda tanta formalidad, yo también lo hare sino hay inconveniente.

—no lo hay, si así lo prefieres a mi me encantaría igualmente tutearte Kikyo.

—me parece mucho mejor así Inuyasha.

Fueron por todo el camino conversando de música de la belleza y del arte, tenían tanto en común, al llegar a la mansión donde vivía Kikyo, Inuyasha se despidió no sin antes hacer una declaración que para cualquier otro sería muy precipitada, pero para él ese era el momento ideal.

—Kikyo, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—si está en mis manos contestarla lo hare con gusto Inuyasha.

— ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Ella sonrió—si creo y mucho Inuyasha—Kikyo inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven que se quedo de piedra—gracias por acompañarme hasta luego—entonces ella y su dama de compañía caminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión y desaparecieron en su interior.

Inuyasha por fin había reaccionado, le hecho una última mirada al hogar de su amada y se retiro de ahí con dirección a su casa con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa alguien esperaba a lady Hisaka con impaciencia, que al verla entrar se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un beso tan pasional que dejaría a la mitad de Londres abochornada.

—valla Naraku, estabas esperándome —soltó la pelinegra en tono de burla después de separarse de él.

Él la tomo violentamente del brazo—no te burles de mi Kikyo—la soltó—ahora vamos a lo que nos incumbe, ¿lograste encontrar al que utilizaremos para robar la perla?

—Si claro, será bastante fácil convencerlo de que se la robe a esa desgraciada de Midoriko.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura, querida?

—Porque el muy ridículo se ha enamorado de mí a primera vista y eso será muy útil para atarlo a mi causa.

—a veces creo que eres más malvada que yo mi amor, solo recuerda que eres mía y de nadie más.

Kikyo lo vio imperturbable para luego dirigirse a su habitación, recordaba muy bien como había conocido a Naraku, prácticamente de la misma manera que ha Inuyasha, su voz había llamado la atención de él como lo hacía en todos, ella siempre había tenido de objetivo tener la valiosa joya la Shikon, quería poder, deseaba controlar todo a su paso y al conocer a Naraku que prácticamente tenía sus mismas intenciones se hicieron socios y pareja, sin embargo Naraku si estaba enamorado de ella, pero Kikyo no de él, solo los unían dos cosas la pasión y la ambición por poseer la valiosa perla, ahora para ella lo importante era utilizar a Inuyasha fácilmente, debía ser el porqué ella no podría, sería un suicidio, ya lo había intentado anteriormente y ahora cargaba con una maldición que la mataría si lo volvía a intentar.

Inuyasha nada mas llego a su hogar, le comento a todo mundo que ya había encontrado a su musa y futura esposa, se le veía tan feliz y todos estaban felices, excepto una persona, su hermano Sesshomaru no estaba convencido del origen de la Señorita Hisaka, había prácticamente aparecido de la nada, así que la mando seguir.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha la cortejaba, Kikyo la presento a Naraku Takeda como su tío y tutor, el cual a Inuyasha no le caía nada bien pero debía comportarse formal con el si es que quería casarse con su querida Kikyo.

Inuyasha ya había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Lady Kikyo y esa misma tarde se lo pediría, había compuesto una hermosa canción para ella de regalo, y todo estaba listo, mientras caminaban por el parque, Inuyasha la detuvo para besar su mano.

—Kikyo, mi querida Kikyo, se que ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, pero este poco tiempo ha hecho que me enamore de ti como un idiota, se que te puede sonar muy apresurado, pero—de su bolsillo saco un anillo hermoso con un hermoso rubí, ya que Kikyo le había dicho que era su piedra favorita — ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? —concluyo con anhelo.

Kikyo puso cara sorprendida para luego soltarse a llorar descontroladamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kikyo he dicho algo malo?

—oh no amor mío, me haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra pero no alcanzaríamos a ser felices.

— Entonces ¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió preocupado el caballero.

—Estoy condenada a muerte—se levanto y volteo hacia otro lado y sonrió para sus adentros—no quería enamorarme de nadie pero me enamore, se que debí alejarme de ti pero me fue imposible.

Inuyasha la volteó desesperado y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho—oh mi amada Kikyo tiene que haber una forma de salvarte, no podría estar sin ti.

Kikyo lo vio con su mirada llorosa—No la hay.

—Tiene que haber una manera.

—bueno la hay, pero jamás te pediría que lo hicieras es demasiado riesgoso y no deseo perderte—expuso hipócritamente Kikyo.

—Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, así que dime lo que sea, no me importa arriesgar mi vida por ti.

—La única forma es obteniendo la perla de Shikon—expuso viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿la perla de Shikon? Eso es un mito—dijo Inuyasha dubitativo.

—Si existe, lo sé porque yo vengo de una raza de sacerdotisas muy antigua, la perla es custodiada por una sacerdotisa oscura llamada Midoriko que vive en el monte Hakurei, pero es muy peligroso y…

—iré—expreso decidido.

—No, no puedes es muy peligroso y…

—he dicho que iré Kikyo, si puedo hacer algo para no perderte lo hare, te amo demasiado.

Kikyo lo abrazo—oh amor te amo—y sonrió a sus espaldas el plan iba viento en popa.


	3. Capitulo 2 Remembranzas II

**Capitulo 3 Remembranzas II**

Inuyasha se sentía triste en consecuencia de la confesión de Kikyo, pero estaba decidido a salvarla a toda costa aun si perdía la vida en ello, se soltó del abrazo que le daba Kikyo con delicadeza para luego besar la frente de la joven dama.

—Ahora mi amor dime como llego hasta esa dichosa perla y como la obtengo—cuestiono Inuyasha decidido.

—Está en el monte Hakurei, la sacerdotisa que la guarda como ya te había dicho se llama Midoriko, aunque la mayoría del tiempo la tiene con ella, no se la razón pero en un lapso del día la deja en una cueva dentro del monte, ese es el momento ideal para hacerte de ella, —entonces puso cara de angustia—pero sigo pensando que es peligroso que lo hagas, no me importa morir pero no quiero que tu lo hagas.

Inuyasha la abrazo dulcemente—no te preocupes mi bello ángel no me pasara nada, tenlo por seguro, ahora es tiempo de llevarte a tu casa, yo iré a preparar mi viaje, te prometo mi amada que traeré esa perla aunque este en los confines de la tierra y sea demasiado peligroso, lo hare tenlo por seguro.

Kikyo sonrió hacia sus adentros.

Después de dejarla a la joven en su casa Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la suya debía hacer ese viaje en ese momento, no aviso a nadie de su partida, tomo lo necesario, un poco de víveres y tomo un caballo de su establo, tomo las riendas de este y se guio hasta el monte Hakurei, al llegar solo podía observar la quietud del lugar, no era un lugar lúgubre sin embargo causaba que los vellos de su piel se erizaran, sentía una presencia que le quemaba, pero no se iba a detener por ello, tomo la espada que había tomado de uno de los estantes de su hogar, y se dirigió con dirección a la gran montaña, inmediatamente como Kikyo bien le había dicho se encontró con la cueva entro sigilosamente y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la joya que estaba frente a sí, era una perla rosácea con un brillo sin igual puesta sobre una roca, en si la perla levitaba sobre la roca, pero Inuyasha no se dio el momento para observarla más a detalle tenía que salir de ahí, tomo el objeto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al tomarlo una voz se escucho.

_Otro ingenuo que piensa que puede apoderarse de la perla sin más, cuando aprenderán._

Se sobresalto salió de la cueva con la perla entre sus manos y corrió hasta llegar a su caballo, la lluvia empezó a caer estrepitosamente, como si las nubes hubieran salido de la nada, cuando empezó a cabalgar, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, sentía como alguien lo perseguía, el caballo iba a su máxima velocidad, esquivaba los arboles mientras luchaba contra la fuerza descomunal del viento, sabía que era prácticamente imposible huir pero por lo menos debía intentarlo, entonces la vio, lo que más temía esa mujer llamada Midoriko estaba frente a él, totalmente seca como si la lluvia no la tocara o se esfumara tan solo con el contacto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, el caballo se detuvo abruptamente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo mojado, el equino salió despavorido del lugar como sabiendo a quien se enfrentaba.

—Valla que eres ingenuo te has dejado engañar tan fácilmente como quien engaña a un niño, y todo por un amor no correspondido, aunque debemos admitir que la que amas es hermosa y tiene un don hermoso aunque maldito con el cual controla tu voluntad—expreso la mujer con una dulce voz pero a la vez esa voz tan extremadamente dulce daba miedo.

Inuyasha reacciono inmediatamente a la afirmación de la mujer—¡No!, estoy seguro que ella me ama tanto o más de lo que yo la amo a ella, por eso hice esto, por eso tome esta joya para pedir un deseo—miro la perla rosácea que tenía en sus manos—aunque me costase la vida la salvaría a ella.

La mujer rió— Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor es ciego, Kikyo me sorprende cada día más, mira que controlar la voluntad de los hombres para mandarlos a morir aquí por su conveniencia, ¿de verdad muchacho creíste su historia sin hacer ninguna pregunta?, valla el teatro de la dulce mujer moribunda con voz de ángel le funciona a la perfección, encanta a los hombres llevándolos como las sirenas a lo profundo de un abismo.

— ¡Miente! —grito Inuyasha perdiendo el control.

— ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte? —Inquirió sin esperar respuesta—Ella solo quería la perla para ser la mujer más poderosa, ser eternamente bella, reinar junto con Naraku su gran amor un ser mucho más maligno que ella, fuiste un crédulo pero no te preocupes ella ya no existe más, la maldición que ya le había puesto anteriormente si volvía a siquiera intentar robar la perla tuvo su efecto.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, su mente reacciono y sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, sabía lo que eso significaba, solo muerte, la ira e impotencia se apoderaron de él, su furia era tan grande que el miedo se esfumo, trato de abalanzarse hacia la mujer que estaba frente a él para matarla ya nada le importaba, ni la misma muerte, no solo estaba el hecho de que la mujer que mas amaba había muerto sino que jamás lo había amado, solo lo había utilizado a su conveniencia, nunca llego hacia la mujer sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, sabía que moriría y ya no le preocupaba entonces empezó a escuchar las últimas palabras de la protectora de la valiosa perla de Shikon.

—En verdad me gustaría dejarte vivir y lo hare pero no te puedes quedar sin castigo por tu osadía, al igual que Kikyo una maldición te marcara, serás un monstruo para los demás, no podrás morir ni aunque lo intentes, serás como un demonio rechazado vivirás en la sombras hasta que alguien te saque de ellas, un amor verdadero deberás encontrar para que la maldición se pueda esfumar—dicho esto se desvaneció como niebla.

Inuyasha empezó a sentir un horrible sufrimiento en todo su cuerpo, era como si se estuviera muriendo, miro su manos en un acto reflejo debido al dolor y se encontró con que sus uñas se convertían en garras capaces de despedazar lo que hubiera a su paso, su cabello negro azabache se cambio de tonalidad a plateado y creció mas allá de su cintura, un dolor se alojo en su boca, entonces en el reflejo de un charco logro ver que le crecían unos colmillos de bestia, sus orejas humanas desaparecieron dándole paso a unas caninas encima de su cabeza, de un momento a otro el dolor físico ceso pero el sentimental no, Inuyasha se sentía un verdadero monstruo, no deseaba vivir así, fue cuando de vuelta escucho la voz de Midoriko como si le susurrara al oído.

—por más que lo intentes no podrás morir, siento como tu alma se llena de odio espero que pronto lo dejes salir porque si no será tu perdición—el susurro se fue con el viento.

Inuyasha se dejo caer en el suelo derrotado la lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente sobre él, pero no le importaba, como había dicho Midoriko su alma se lleno de odio, odiaba a Midoriko por ponerle esa maldición que no solo lo había convertido en un ser abominable sino que lo había hecho incapaz de morir pero principalmente odiaba a Kikyo que con su voz lo había enamorado lo había hecho tocar el cielo para de un golpe mandarlo hacia el infierno, y en verdad deseaba que ella se pudriera en el mismísimo averno, sin embargo su voz era el único recuerdo que le dejo y esa también era su maldición no poder olvidar el eco de su voz.

Una vez que el dolor ceso se levanto del suelo y miro su reflejo en un charco que se había formado, era un monstruo, nadie lo querría jamás, y estaba en lo cierto, Sesshomaru al verlo entrar por la casa salió de ahí con maletas en mano, no quería ver como un monstruo habitaba su casa o eso creía él, los únicos que se quedaron a su lado fueron tres de sus sirvientes, Kaede la cocinera, Myoga el mayordomo y Yura la dama de limpieza, Inuyasha no volvió a salir desde ese entonces, solo su música espectral se escuchaba cuando las personas pasaban por el lugar, todos lo pensaban a él culpable por la extraña muerte de Kikyo y la desaparición de su supuesto tío, pero a él los rumores ya no le importaban, ya nada le importaba solo deseaba morir y eso era lo único que no podía tener.


End file.
